EdWin: 100 moments, 100 themes
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: 100 moments/themes; varying throughout the story of Brotherhood, focusing on Edward and Winry. Rated T for Ed and his big mouth sometimes.
1. Nightmare

**Yo ho! I have decided to make a Full-Metal EdWin 100 themes story! Please, review and I hope I reach 100!**

_**I will never own FMA, if I did(If only I did)There would be little Ed's, Al's and Winry's running around everywhere.**_

* * *

**Theme 1: Nightmare**

If he ever had a nightmare, there were only a few people to calm him down. She was one of them.

If he was thrashing and groaning in pain, it wasn't she who would go into his room. It was Den, who lays her head on his chest, calming him down enough so that he was breathing steadily again.

Or if he was screaming out, 'Don't take him, he's my younger brother!' then it was Alphonse, running to reassure him, that he was okay, in the flesh, and that no one would take him away.

If he fell out of his bed and his auto-mail leg hit the floor, it would be Pinako running up the steps to make sure he hadn't broken anything, and she calmed him down.

But, if all he was doing was groaning and tossing around, it would be Winry who would walk in quietly and sit on the edge of his bed, place a hand on top of his. When his fingers relaxed, he would entwine their hands together, while she would hum a soft lullaby.

Some nights, she would fall asleep next to him, just like when they were younger.

But, only Edward knew how bad and intense those nightmares could be, and only Winry knew how to calm him down.

* * *

**Please, R&R!**


	2. Perfect

**Um, I don't really like updating when I have no reviews, but to get _some _publicity, I guess I have to. This chapter was inspired by something one of my friends said.**

**I don't own FMA, nor will I ever. If I did, there would be kittens everywhere where Al went.**

* * *

**Theme 2: Perfect**

For some apparent reason, Edward had to have everything the way he wanted it; 'perfect'.

So, when he is called down for breakfeast, he usually takes time to put his pants and socks on right, after all, he _was _ajusting to his new automail leg. On some days, he would be in his room; only stepping out to use the bathroom.

He had trouble, everyone could see that. Winry would often peek in to see Ed trying to get his pants on, tears of rage starting to form in his eyes. It was either his fingers wouldn't cooperate with him, or his toes and feet wouldn't point in the correct direction.

Winry would try to help him in whatever way she could, but Ed would just shoo her away, saying, 'If I don't get this right on my own, I won't ever be able to do this by myself." So what she would do, is give him small hints, telling him, that it is he who is doing everything wrong, not the foot or the hand.

But, Edward doesn't listen.

It's still a mystery on why Ed doesn't want to come downstairs _barefoot._

It's usually the _socks _that get on his nerves.

He just wants everything to be _perfect, _doesn't he?

* * *

**PLEASE R&R I BEG YOU!**


	3. Fun

**Yay, third chapter! Hooray for me and my smartness!**

**Disclaimer: My mommy said if you pray to the Easter Bunny, you get what you want…yeah, that doesn't really work.**

**Theme 3: Fun**

When Edward was younger, he loved to play games with Alphonse and Winry. But, ever since Al got his body back, Ed would only sit in a chair or he sprawled on the couch, a book in his hands. Winry and Al would stand a few meters away, looking at him, and then looking at each other, than looking back. "Ed," Winry started. "Please, can you at least toss the Frisbee around with us outside? It's too boring in here."

"No, I wanna read."

"All you ever do is read, read, and read! What's so interesting about alchemy books, anyway?" Winry snapped.

Ed didn't answer, so Winry went up to him and snatched the book out of his hands. "Hey!" He cried out.

"Until you agree to come out with us, you're not gettin' this back anytime soon, Edward," Winry said, walking up the steps to put the book in safe place in her room.

Ed turned to Alphonse, who was standing there giggling. Ed sighed. "Come on, Al. Let's go play." Al smiled as he ran out the door.

As he and Ed started throwing the Frisbee around, Winry was looking out her window, watching the two brothers. _Seems as though he's enjoying himself._

_He doesn't have to read. Not every minute of everyday, at least._

**R&R PLEEZ **


	4. Rooftop

**Yay, new chappie! This is going by fast, but don't worry, these chapters will get longer in the near future!**

**Disclaimer: I tried Santa Claus! …he told me that I was too late.**

**Theme 4: Rooftop**

"Ed, are you _sure _about this?" Winry asked Edward, who was perched on top of the roof, trying to patch up the hole in it; the old fashioned way.

"Win, stop worryin'! Nothings gonna-woah!" Ed wobbled on the roof, before gaining his balance back. "Nothin's gonna happen!"

"Sure, it's not, Ed. Sure it's not," Winry said, before taking a step back, so if Ed fell, he wouldn't land on her. "Just don't break anything more, you hear me?"

A distant 'Got it!" told Winry he understood, before she walked into the house.

She spent about five minutes in the kitchen, before hearing a loud crash in the living room. She, Pinako, Al, and Den all ran into the source. Winry's hand made contact with her face **(AKA: Face-palm)**, as she was face-to-face with a dusty Ed.

"Oops," was all he said, before Winry walked up to him and put her arms around him.

"Be more careful next time, Edward Elric."

**Yay, R&R for more! **


	5. Close

**Yay, new one! For all those people who are putting this story on their alerts, PLEASE REVIEW TO MAKE ME DAMN HAPPIER!**

**Dislcaimer: …I can't even spell the damn word right, can I?**

**Theme 5: Close**

Everyone knew that Edward Elric was close with his mechanic.

Everyone knew that Winry Rockbell was close with her client.

But…just _how _close? Only Roy Mustang knows the answer to that, after one fateful drop in when Ed was lounging around.

"_Give him a present."_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me," Riza stated. "Give Edward a present. He saved your ass more times than you can count, you know."_

"_He has not," Roy protested._

"_Oh, yes he has, now go get him something!"_

So, Roy gave in after a few minutes of arguing **(-cough-two-cough-)** and decided to get him a new jacket. His old one was getting ripped because of all the fights and maybe he would want a new one.

But, when he walked into the dorm he was staying in at the HQ, he was surprised at the sight.

"_Hey, Fullmetal, lookie here…"he trailed off, looking at the scene in front of him._

_Ed was sitting on his couch, mouth slightly open, stomach bared just a little. But, what shocked him the most was the presence _next _to him._

_There sat Winry Rockbell, his trusty mechanic, head against his chest and feet curled up on the couch. He had his arm around her, making her snuggle even closer._

_Roy was shocked to the core. Ed and Winry had their differences, but they sure looked cute when they were together._

It was too bad that that was yesterday. Roy is going to get an earful after Ed read the note he left.

**R&R TO MAKE ME HAPPY SO I CAN UPDATE FASTER!**


	6. Proposal

**For all them peoples who were wondering what the note had said, I thought a lot about it and I came up with something good.**

"**Dear Fullmetal and **_**friend, **_**  
I'm very happy to see you **_**aquainted **_**with you mechanic since I walked in and saw you and her **_**cuddled **_**on the couch. I must say, you found the perfect girl. Here's a gift by the way. If you would like to curse me out, I'll be in my office waiting.  
Your's truly,  
Colonel Roy Mustang"**

**Hee hee! Hope that was good!**

**Other note: FIRST FAVE OMG I AM HAPPY THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: would I be writing a fanfiction if I owned this anime? NO!**

**Theme 6: Proposal**

When Ed said that he was going to propose to Winry, he meant it. And of course, Al being the younger one who always looks up to the older sibling, had to do that too. "I'm gonna marry Winry!" Ed proclaimed as he picked some dandelions from the ground.

"Even if you do, she'll turn you down. She will pick me!" Alphonse inquired as he sat there watching him.

"No, she won't!"

"Yes, she will!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Forget you Al! I'm gonna go propose right now!" Ed started walking up the hill.

"Not if I get there first, you won't!" Al ran ahead, even one year younger, he was faster than Edward. He found Winry on the porch in her red dress, and ran up to her. He managed to get down on one knee, and ask, "Winry, will you marry me?"

"No," was the reply as the younger Elric's face went down. Right after the turn down, Ed ran up to her and stuck the dandelions in her face with a "Marry me!" Winry scrunched up her nose.

"No," she said as her face composed.

"But why?" the two asked simultaniously.

"Because I don't like men shorter than me," Winry said.

"So I'm shorter by a few centemeters, big whoop! I'll grow taller eventually, y'know!" Edward yelled as Winry smiled slightly.

"But, only one could tell when that will be."

**PWEEZ AR&AR **


	7. Short' Conversation

**I know that it's been forever since I updated but I have my reasons and I don't wanna let my anger out on your guys but…**

**I went through **_**hell**_** writing this…my computer got infected with something, I had school and homework…if you don't like it, do one of three things. 1: Don't leave a review and get me pissed. 2: Press back-space right now. And 3: just plain fuck off.**

**We understand each other? Good. Read.**

**Disclaimer: …Screw you, disclaimer.**

**Moment 7: 'Short' Conversation**

Ed ducked as he managed to evade another throw of her wrench. It was weeks since the Promised Day, and Al was looking plumper with all the food he was eating. Ed was glad that he had only one automail limb to tend to, now the pain was less intense. "Come here, you short tempered idiot!"

"Who you callin' short like a flea!"

"I used tempered in my sentence stupid!"

…But the only thing that hasn't sufficed was the wrench to the head problems. As long as Winry had her aim right, the hit would be smack dab in the middle of the used-to-be-alchemists head.

"You gear head!"

"Alchemy Freak!"

"I don't have my alchemy anymore!"

Their 'conversations' are still alive to this day, usually starting from some stupid remark that Edward would say about the following:

Winry  
Automail  
anything else found stupid and unappealing.

"You imbosile, you _always _ruin your automail!"

"So? You always ruin part of my _skull_!"

Alphonse would just stand at the side with Pinako, watching as the two bickered. "They'll confess to eachother one day," Pinako said. Al looked down at her, before smiling.

"Yeah, they will."

**R&R if you have SOME sort of sympathy for poor Koneko-chan. **


	8. FIRST AUTHORS NOTE! NOT THE LAST!

**Oh. My. Fucking. God.**

**PRESENTING::**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Uh...hi? -clears throat- My updates as you can see are very, very, VERY, _VERY _slow. Uh, I was planning on updating a few stories during spring break but uh, I kinda wanna do something first.

My writing _needs _to improve. It really does. Other than the fact that I use the wrong words at the wrong time, I had to memorize the dictionary a few months back, and I have so many small and short chapters that it's actually laughable. Not to mention the fact that my group has to perform at least twenty songs in one week. Yeah, you heard me, _twenty._

On my profile you can see a website that I had made for my ongoing series that is called '_The Five Guardians_'. It's to actually see how well my writing has been going. If I can finish the first chapter by Thursday of this week (April twenty first) than I just _might _upload a new chapter for these stories.

My friend Lily is going to hate me because I actually did promise to update my Alice Human Sacrifice story during this week but I sadly won't get the time to! I'm so sorry!

_In fucking addition to all this:_

My language arts teacher found out about my fan fiction writing and wants me to write something for him. So guess what I'm doing when I'm not performing or improving my writing skill. Thanks Mr. M! -mumbles something along the lines of 'mother fucking son of a bitch'-

My french is amazing today!

This authors note is as long as hell and it's still not done!

**Secrets That Are to be Kept** people: (since I am posting the same note on all my continuing stories) I _do _have half the chapter done. But guess what? It's so damn long it's going to take me another month to finish it!

**Keep it Hidden people**: I still have the old file saved on my documents! So no, I didn't start the new chapter!

**Alice Human Sacrifice **people: Look, I understand that you guys don't even read this. But it's interactive. You get to make up your own character that goes in the story and kills people. But why didn't I make the new chapter?

ITS ALL FUCKING MIKU'S FAULT!

**EdWin: 100 Themes, 100 Moments **people: Uh, I might actually update this one because I'm like, on the fiftieth one-shot on the document I'm writing it on on MW. But don't count on it.

**I'm Different **people: Simple. Wait until summer. I can't find any good ideas for that story anymore.

**So Much in Common **people: Read this story, please! Tell your friends that I am not going to update this one until summer!

**A Crazy and Lovable Family **people: I still have this story...? I forgot...

**Amuto One-shots **people: I forgot about this one too...

Thats it for now. I'll tell you guys if anything else gets in the way of my updation.

Signing off,

Mrs Koneko Elric.

_Tsuku Koneko_


End file.
